Blankotori y las 7 Musas
by SilentDrago
Summary: Una versión de "Blancanieves" al estilo Love Live.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Mientras planeo el tercer capítulo de "Navegando hacia ti" y el cuarto de "En busca de la maestra", los dejo con este one-shot inspirado en un conocido cuento infantil. Originalmente, quería escribir esto después de "Caperucita Nico y la Nozomi feroz", pero no había podido unir bien las piezas hasta ahora. No más plática, los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Blankotori y las 7 Musas**

\- ¡Ven, Umi-chan! ¡Mira estas flores tan bonitas!

\- Espera un poco, Kotori. Ya voy.

Las que hablaban eran dos niñas de seis años, una peligris y otra peliazul. En ese momento ambas se encontraban jugando en un inmenso jardín con una gran variedad de plantas, algo esperable cuando dicho jardín estaba en los terrenos de un castillo real.

Kotori era la princesa de aquel reino y heredera al trono. Su madre, la reina, era una mujer muy querida por todos sus súbditos y siempre se preocupó de que su hija fuera una chica amable y considerada con todos los que la rodeaban, cosa que cumplía con creces. En cuanto a Umi, era la princesa de un reino vecino y la mejor amiga de Kotori. Ya desde pequeña solía pasar largos períodos en la nación de Kotori, por lo que las chicas se hicieron muy cercanas a temprana edad y siempre jugaban juntas.

La razón de aquello era la siguiente: los dos reinos siempre tuvieron una muy buena relación, por lo que los reyes pensaron que hacer que sus hijas interactuaran desde un inicio ayudaría a mantener las cosas como estaban. Por cómo iba todo entre las pequeñas, parecía que esa relación seguiría siendo la ideal por mucho tiempo más.

Volviendo con las niñas y las flores, Kotori tomó algunas de estas y las colocó en la cabellera azul de Umi en cuanto ella se ubicó a su lado.

\- ¡Umi-chan se ve tan linda!

\- K-Kotori, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas –dijo la aludida desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

\- Mi mamá me dijo que son flores de anémona. Me gustaría que fueran nuestro símbolo.

\- ¿Símbolo? ¿De qué hablas, Kotori?

La peligris le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su amiga, quien se sonrojó como un tomate.

\- ¡K-K-K-Kotori!

\- Tal vez Umi-chan sea una chica, pero es mi príncipe, y un día nos vamos a casar, jejeje.

\- ¡N-No digas esas cosas! ¡Es vergonzoso!

\- Umi-chan tonta, pero así te quiero.

* * *

 _Diez años después._

Kotori no podía estar más feliz: su madre y los padres de Umi habían accedido a comprometer a ambas chicas en matrimonio. El enlace permitiría eventualmente unir ambos reinos y terminar de solidificar una relación ya de por sí muy estable. Sin embargo, la vida suele tener sus propios planes y no siempre coinciden con los de la gente.

Poco tiempo después de anunciado el compromiso, la reina Minami enfermó súbitamente. A pesar de recibir todos los tratamientos posibles, la monarca terminó por fallecer, dejando a su hija sumamente devastada.

Siendo la única heredera, Kotori debía asumir el trono y convertirse en la nueva reina. Eso sí, los consejeros de palacio coincidieron en que lo ideal era adelantar su matrimonio con la princesa Umi antes de realizar la ceremonia de coronación. La información se extendió por ambos reinos e incluso más allá, llegando a oídos de cierta soberana que tenía sus propios planes.

La susodicha era la princesa Erena, una pariente lejana de Kotori que desde hacía tiempo planeaba quedarse con el reino de esta. Su respeto por la reina Minami le había impedido llevar a cabo su ambición, pero tras su muerte, ya no existía impedimento alguno; siempre consideró a la peligris una persona de actitud débil e incapaz de gobernar de buena forma. Debía actuar rápido, ya que si el matrimonio entre Kotori y Umi se realizaba, podrían formar una nación poderosa y difícil de conquistar, y eso era lo último que quería.

Erena envió lo mejor de su ejército y pudo someter sin mayores complicaciones al reino de Kotori, coronándose a sí misma como la nueva reina, pero sin dejar de ser la gobernante de su propia nación.

Despiadada, calculadora, déspota: adjetivos como esos eran los que más se utilizaban para describir a Erena; pero celosa era el que mejor la definía. Desde pequeña, Kotori demostró ser querida y admirada por su pueblo, mientras que ella era temida por el suyo a la misma edad, por lo que siempre se sintió rechazada. Quizás eso explicaba en parte por qué se comportaba como lo hacía, y también por qué empezó a aficionarse a la magia, convirtiéndose en una hechicera poderosa y siendo su posesión más preciada un espejo mágico en el que se mostraba una hermosa chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos morados.

Erena consultaba al espejo cada vez que quería saber algo o tomar alguna decisión importante. También era con este que mostraba una faceta un poco más bondadosa de su personalidad, aunque solo en momentos muy puntuales.

\- ¿Qué te parece mi gran logro, espejo? Ahora este reino tiene una líder digna de él.

\- Me alegro mucho por usted, alteza.

\- Majestad.

\- Majestad –se corrigió el espejo–. Como decía, me alegro mucho por usted.

\- De seguro ahora me estoy ganando los corazones de mis súbditos.

\- Eh… Sobre eso…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lamento decirle que la princesa Kotori sigue siendo la más querida por la gente.

\- ¡¿Esa chiquilla estúpida?! ¡Pero cómo!

Con una gran rabia acumulada, Erena decidió qué haría con su pariente.

\- ¡La idiota morirá! ¡Elegiré entre mis tropas a alguien que se encargue de eliminarla!

\- ¿Y qué pasará con la princesa Umi? Ella ya se enteró de lo que hizo, su Majestad.

\- Mis soldados se encargarán de que no pueda poner un pie en este reino. Si insiste en ingresar de todas formas, su cabeza rodará junto a la de Kotori.

* * *

\- ¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer, Tsubasa? Lleva a esa tonta al bosque, mátala y trae su corazón en este cofre.

\- Como ordene, su Majestad.

Tsubasa, una de las mejores cazadoras de Erena, había sido designada por esta como la encargada de acabar con Kotori. Armada con un puñal bien escondido en su funda, se dirigió a la habitación en la que la legítima heredera se hallaba cautiva desde la toma de poder de la usurpadora.

\- ¿Princesa Kotori?

\- ¿Sí?

\- La reina Erena quiere reunirse con usted en el bosque.

\- ¿En el bosque? ¿Por qué allá?

\- Dice que desea un lugar tranquilo y privado para conversar sobre ciertos temas. Hay gente en el palacio que sigue muy inquieta después de todo lo que pasó.

Tsubasa sonaba tan convincente que la peligris terminó por creerle y la siguió.

Ambas llegaron a lo profundo del bosque. Con la princesa a su merced, la cazadora se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea.

\- ¿Dónde está Erena-san? No la veo por ningún lado –preguntó la ojiámbar mirando de un lado a otro.

Aprovechando la distracción, Tsubasa sacó el puñal de su funda y lo levantó frente a su desprevenida víctima.

\- ¡¿TSUBASA-SAN?!

\- Perdóneme, princesa. Me ordenaron que hiciera esto.

Kotori se espantó al ver la hoja tan cerca de ella. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

La castaña debía cumplir con la orden, pero empezaba a dudar. Incluso tiritaba un poco. Sabía que si no acataba a Erena, su cabeza terminaría como trofeo en algún salón del palacio, pero ver a Kotori así, tan indefensa y vulnerable, le hizo replantearse las cosas; además, ella era la princesa verdadera, la legítima heredera al trono, y no había hecho nada malo como para merecer la muerte.

\- No… No puedo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo hacerlo. La reina Erena me ordenó que acabara con usted…, pero no puedo.

\- Tsubasa-san…

\- ¡Huya, princesa! ¡Huya lejos y no deje que la encuentre!

\- ¿Pero qué pasará contigo?

\- Ya me las arreglaré. No sé preocupe por mí y escape cuanto antes.

\- Gracias por perdonarme la vida, Tsubasa-san –dijo la peligris genuinamente conmovida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, escapó a través de los árboles. La cazadora, por su parte, comenzó a pensar en qué decirle a su soberana con respecto a la misión.

* * *

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kotori fue huir al reino de Umi; después de todo, la peliazul era su amiga de la infancia y su prometida. El gran problema era que eso significaba un largo trayecto a pie. En su corazón, guardaba la esperanza de que su amada viniese a ayudarla; no había sido grato estar encerrada en esa habitación en la que Erena la metió.

 _\- No podía dejar que mi pueblo sufriera._

La peligris esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Sabiendo lo poderosa que era la hechicera, aceptó el encierro y que le quitaran el trono para evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Al mismo tiempo, eso sí, se sentía inútil.

 _-_ Mamá, ¿qué pensarías de mí ahora? De verdad me haces mucha falta –se dijo con tristeza. No pudo evitar llorar.

Entre la huida y sus propios pensamientos, la chica se encontraba sumamente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Sin embargo, el destino pareció tenerle un poco de compasión por una vez.

\- Esto es…

Frente a Kotori, se alzaba con una enorme casa de dos pisos. Era extraño encontrar algo así en medio del bosque, pero en una situación como esa, cualquier cuestionamiento estaba de más. Golpeó la puerta, mas se sorprendió de que estuviese ligeramente abierta.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –preguntó asomando la cabeza. No hubo respuesta.

Como estaba cansada, Kotori decidió entrar de todas formas. El interior de la casa era amplio y tenía muebles pulidos y decoraciones bastante coloridas. Decidida a explorar un poco más, la ojiámbar subió la escalera y se encontró con una amplia habitación en donde siete grandes clósets se erguían majestuosos frente a cuatro camas, tres de dos plazas y una individual, esta última ubicada a un costado de las otras.

La princesa lanzó un ruidoso bostezo y se dirigió a la cama individual. Necesitaba dormir un poco tras su escape.

 _\- Espero… no molestar a nadie… Umi-chan…, ojalá nos veamos pronto…_

No tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

\- Tuvimos suerte esta vez. Pudimos ganar una buena cantidad de monedas.

\- Si cierta persona no se hubiese tropezado a la mitad del baile, podríamos haber ganado más.

\- ¡¿De quién estás hablando, idiota?!

\- ¡De quién más si no de ti, enana!

\- ¡Tomate parlante!

\- ¡Estúpida!

\- Chicas…, por favor no se peleen.

\- Recuerden que somos un equipo, nya.

\- Además, se supone que ustedes dos se aman.

El par de peleadoras se puso rojo.

\- Si no se calman, tendré que darles un castigo especial.

Instintivamente, las mismas dos se cubrieron los pechos. Sus ojos reflejaban temor.

El grupo parlanchín estaba conformado por siete chicas que vestían llamativos atuendos. Caminaban por el bosque hablando sobre sus actividades de ese día.

\- Tal vez deberíamos pensar en nuevos pasos. No sé, algo que sea atractivo a la vista, pero no demasiado complicado de hacer.

\- Sí, yo también casi me tropecé con esos pasos tan difíciles del último baile, nya.

\- ¿Por qué insisten con lo del tropiezo, eh?

\- Porque fuiste la única a la que le pasó. Admítelo, fue muy gracioso.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia.

\- Oigan, chicas, la puerta está abierta.

\- ¿Quién fue la última que salió de la casa esta mañana?

\- Pues recuerdo que fue…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues… Jejeje, creo que se me olvidó cerrarla. Perdón.

\- ¡Eres una…!

\- No deberías hablar de más. Tú también has hecho cosas similares en el pasado.

\- Eh…

\- ¿Creen que haya alguien adentro?

\- ¿Como quién? Estamos en medio del bosque.

\- No nos queda opción: una de nosotras debe entrar y echar un vistazo.

\- ¿Y quién va a hacerlo, nya?

\- Pues la que dejó la puerta abierta.

\- ¡¿Yo?!

\- Si no quieres un castigo, mejor hazlo rápido.

La aludida tragó saliva. No quedándole alternativa, ingresó a la vivienda.

Exploró cada rincón del primer piso, sin hallar nada extraño. Con un nerviosismo que se incrementaba a cada paso, empezó a subir la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y entró a la habitación. Quedó sorprendida por lo que vio: una joven de cabellera gris dormía plácidamente en la cama individual del cuarto.

\- ¡QUÉ HERMOSA!

El grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a la princesa Kotori y llamó la atención de las seis chicas en el exterior.

* * *

\- Perdonen la intrusión, pero estaba cansada y necesitaba un refugio.

\- No te preocupes por eso –dijo sonriendo una de las siete chicas misteriosas–. Por cierto, ¿quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Kotori, la princesa Kotori. Mucho gusto.

\- Nosotras somos las Siete Musas. Yo soy Pervertida, y ellas son Seria…

\- Un placer.

\- …, Tímida…

\- H-Hola.

\- …, Felina…

\- ¡Mucho gusto, nya!

\- …, Presumida…

\- ¡¿A quién le dices presumida?!

\- …, Tsundere…

\- ¡No soy _tsundere_!

\- … y Glotona.

\- Perdón por despertarte, jejeje.

\- Entonces, princesa, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Acaso pasó algo?

Kotori empezó a contar los detalles de su huida del palacio. Las Musas la oían con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima; no entendían cómo alguien de su familia quería verla muerta.

\- Nunca creí que Erena-san podría hacerme algo así –dijo con tristeza.

\- ¡Quédate con nosotras! –exclamó Glotona–. Digo, si no te molesta.

La pelijengibre bajó un poco la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor.

\- ¿En verdad puedo? No quiero incomodarlas.

\- No creo que sea una molestia –opinó Seria–. Claro, siempre y cuando no te conviertas en una mantenida.

\- Creo que será divertido tener una princesa aquí, nya. ¿Qué opinas tú, Tímida?

\- Pues…, no veo problema.

\- Que haga lo que quiera –dijo Tsundere.

\- No quiero que alguien capte más atención que yo en esta casa…, pero como estás en peligro, haré una excepción contigo.

\- Está decidido: la princesa se queda.

\- Muchas gracias, chicas… Por cierto, ¿por qué hay tres camas de dos plazas y solo una individual?

\- ¿Ah, eso? Pues porque hay tres parejas en el grupo –aclaró Pervertida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuáles son?

\- ¡Tímida es mi novia, nya! –exclamó Felina colgándose del cuello de la aludida.

\- F-Felina…

Presumida y Tsundere se miraron con molestia un momento antes de desviar la mirada a lados opuestos. Tras eso, ambas extendieron la mano para que la otra la tomara, con un rubor en el rostro y cierta timidez.

\- Y esta es mi novia –dijo Pervertida abrazando por la espalda a Seria y besando su cuello.

\- Pervertida, ahora no.

\- Eso significa que la sola es…

Kotori miró de reojo a Glotona.

\- No es justo. Yo también quiero una novia –se quejó haciendo un puchero–. Princesa, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes… a alguien?

La peligris se sonrojó por la pregunta. No solo eso: sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió tímidamente.

\- Sí; de hecho, estoy comprometida.

\- ¡¿En serio?! –preguntó Glotona tratando de convencerse de que había oído mal.

\- En serio. Voy a casarme con la princesa de un reino vecino.

\- ¿Pero… la amas?

El rubor y el brillo en los ojos de Kotori se hicieron más intensos.

\- Sí, mucho.

\- Parece que tendrás que encontrar a alguien más –le susurró Pervertida a Glotona.

Esta última suspiró derrotada.

\- Así parece. No importa, ya encontraré una chica para mí.

* * *

\- Su Majestad, le he traído el corazón de la princesa Kotori, tal y como usted lo ordenó.

\- Excelente trabajo, Tsubasa –dijo Erena mientras recibía el cofre–. Te puedes retirar.

La ojiverde dejó el salón.

\- Finalmente, finalmente. Ahora el pueblo tendrá que quererme más a mí.

La usurpadora abrió el cofre y se encontró con un corazón aún fresco; había unas cuantas manchas de sangre en el interior.

\- ¡Espejo, ahora el reino es completamente mío! ¡Kotori finalmente dejó de existir!

\- Su Majestad, sobre eso…

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Me temo que la han engañado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ese es un corazón de jabalí. Lo siento, pero la princesa sigue viva.

La rabia comenzaba a consumir a Erena. No podía creer que Tsubasa la hubiese traicionado.

\- Y hay otro problema: la princesa Umi entró por la fuerza al reino y está buscando a la princesa Kotori ahora mismo.

\- ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN AMBAS!

\- La princesa Kotori está en la casa de unas ninfas del bosque, mientras que la princesa Umi viene para acá.

\- Entonces reuniré a mis mejores hombres para defender el castillo. Si esa tipa se atreve a oponerse a mí, caerá junto con la tonta. Y en cuanto a Tsubasa, iré a buscarla ahora mismo: ya verá lo que les pasa a los traidores.

Pero la cazadora, intuyendo que Erena tomaría represalias contra ella por lo del corazón, había escapado del castillo sin que la notaran.

* * *

Nada más enterarse del ataque al reino de su prometida, Umi se dispuso a ir para ver qué pasaba en verdad. A pesar de que sus padres le sugirieron que fuera acompañada por algunos hombres por si acaso, la terquedad de la peliazul inclinó la balanza a su favor y terminó yendo sola. No obstante eso, se ordenó que los soldados se prepararan por si era necesaria su intervención en algún momento.

La sorpresa de Umi fue mayúscula cuando un grupo de hombres de Erena intentó cerrarle el paso a la nación de su amiga de la infancia. Aunque ella insistió en querer entrar, no hubo caso en convencerlos; más aún, las cosas subieron en intensidad y la ojimarrón bien pudo haber perdido la vida por los ataques que realizaron en su contra. No le quedó más opción que emplear su espada: unas cuantas estocadas y cortes bastaron para que sus enemigos terminaran en el más allá.

\- Ojalá no tenga que recurrir mucho a esto. No me gusta derramar sangre –dijo para sí.

Sin enemigos a la vista por el momento, Umi cabalgó con dirección al castillo. El problema era que el trayecto entre este y la frontera era bastante largo, lo que implicaba atravesar varios obstáculos, al menos considerando la compleja situación del reino; y si bien su deseo era el de no querer acabar con más vidas, los soldados de Erena no le dejaron mucha opción; se convirtió en un juego de matar o morir en el que, para fortuna de la peliazul, siempre ganaba ella.

\- No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar a este paso. Pero mi prioridad es Kotori. No pienso caer hasta saber que ella está bien.

Varios días estuvo Umi empeñada en encontrar a su prometida. Lastimosamente, ahora era considerada una amenaza para el reino, por lo que no podía estar segura en ninguna parte, a diferencia de lo que pasaba en la época de la reina Minami. No obstante, la mayoría de los ciudadanos comunes y corrientes la ayudaba con víveres y suministros a escondidas; sabían quién era y sobre su compromiso con la princesa Kotori, y esperaban que ella los liberara del yugo de Erena.

Las cosas cambiarían para Umi cierto día en el que se encontró con una castaña en un pequeño pueblo.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es la princesa Umi?

\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? –preguntó la aludida con suspicacia.

\- Tengo información para usted sobre la princesa Kotori.

La peliazul abrió los ojos como platos. De todas formas, no podía arriesgarse y caer en una trampa. Se bajó del caballo, desenvainó la espada y amenazó a la chica con ella.

\- ¡Habla ahora! ¡Y más te vale que me digas la verdad!

\- ¡Por favor, princesa, no me mate! Además, la reina Erena ya le puso precio a mi cabeza.

\- ¡Explícate!

\- Mi nombre es Tsubasa y fui una de las cazadoras de la reina hasta hace poco. Ella… me ordenó matar a la princesa Kotori.

Umi quedó en estado de shock. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que su amada estuviese muerta.

\- Tú… ¡TÚ!...

\- ¡Espere, déjeme terminar! Sí, me ordenó matarla…, pero no lo hice. Ella no es alguien que merezca acabar de forma tan cruel.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó con ella?! ¡Anda, dime!

\- Escapó. La última vez que la vi fue en el bosque, pero ahora no sé dónde está.

\- ¿Y por qué rayos confiaría en ti?

\- Como le dije antes, la reina me está buscando por haberla desobedecido. Quería que matara a la princesa y le llevara su corazón como prueba, pero en su lugar le llevé el corazón de un jabalí. Ahora yo también estoy huyendo de ella.

\- No sé si confiar en ti.

\- No tiene que hacerlo, pero quiero compensar mi error de haber ayudado a alguien tan ruin como la reina.

\- Entonces vendrás conmigo hasta que encontremos a Kotori. Pero si percibo un mínimo atisbo de traición de tu parte, no será Erena la que tenga tu cabeza.

Tsubasa puso una rodilla en tierra frente a Umi e hizo una reverencia.

\- Princesa, desde hoy mi lealtad está con usted.

* * *

\- Su Majestad, la princesa Umi y la traidora Tsubasa empezaron a trabajar juntas.

\- Eso significa que debo apresurarme si quiero eliminar a la tonta de Kotori.

\- ¿Cómo lo hará?

\- Necesito ver qué hace en esa casa. De ahí elegiré la mejor forma de acabar con ella.

\- ¿Y qué hará con respecto a la princesa Umi?

\- Enviaré a mis mejores hombres a perseguirla. No pienso darle ni un segundo de paz. No hay nada que temer, espejo: ella eventualmente caerá.

* * *

Una semana transcurrió desde la llegada de Kotori a la casa de las Siete Musas. Durante su estadía, la ojiámbar se enteró de algunas cosas de sus anfitrionas aparte de las relaciones que tenían entre ellas: ninguna de las siete era humana, sino que eran ninfas del bosque; y eran adeptas al canto y el baile. Más aún, solían visitar pueblos cercanos haciendo actuaciones para ganar dinero que después gastaban en alimento y vestuarios.

\- No sabía que a ti también te gustara el tema del vestuario, Kotori-chan –comentó Glotona un día mientras se zampaba un pan.

\- Me encanta. Cada vez que teníamos un baile o una fiesta en el palacio, veía qué llevaban todos y luego hacía anotaciones en una agenda que tenía. Eso sí…, la persona mejor vestida siempre era la misma –dijo la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero tono de ilusión; por supuesto, estaba hablando de su prometida. Claro que, en honor a la verdad, su apreciación podía ser catalogada como un tanto subjetiva: para Kotori, Umi siempre sería la más bella a sus ojos aunque vistiera harapos.

\- En el grupo yo soy siempre la que se ve más bonita –aseguró Presumida–. Nadie puede igualar mi encanto y belleza.

\- Sí, claro, encanto y belleza… –la ninguneó Tsundere.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de tomate?!

La aludida solo lanzó un resoplido.

\- Tsundere, ¿no me dijiste una vez que Presumida siempre te ha parecido linda? Digo, por algo es tu novia ahora, ¿no? –preguntó Pervertida con picardía.

La cara de Tsundere se mimetizó con su cabello. Tras desviar la mirada, susurró algo que nadie más pudo escuchar:

\- Mi enana es hermosa.

Cosas así, tan mundanas y comunes, le parecían encantadoras a Kotori. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con las Musas, ya las sentía cercanas. Por supuesto, su mayor anhelo era volver a ver a su peliazul, y se aferraba a la esperanza de que la situación cambiara para mejor una vez que se encontraran.

* * *

\- Muy bien, nos vamos a actuar –le informó Pervertida a la princesa.

\- Mucha suerte, chicas –dijo esta con una sonrisa.

\- Ten cuidado y no te arriesgues.

\- Tranquila, no lo haré, Seria. Adiós a todas.

Las Musas se marcharon a un pueblo cercano, mientras que Kotori se quedó en la casa. Comenzaba su segunda semana con ellas, y como agradecimiento por su consideración, decidió limpiar un poco.

Mientras se enfocaba en su labor, la peligris tarareaba una canción que solía cantarle su madre. En verdad la extrañaba mucho.

 _\- Mamá, me hubiese encantado que me entregaras en el altar. Sé que habrías estado feliz… Perdóname por no ser una princesa fuerte y por permitir que esto pasara_ –pensó derramando algunas lagrimillas.

Tras terminar de limpiar, Kotori se sentó a descansar en el sillón que le había servido de cama durante esos días. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y ponerse a soñar con su madre y su prometida.

* * *

\- La tonta está sola en esa casa. Perfecto, es momento de actuar.

\- ¿Cómo planea eliminarla, su Majestad?

\- Ya verás, mi querido espejo. Ya verás.

Erena hizo aparecer un _cheesecake_ frente a ella y lo dividió en varios trozos. Después los sumergió en un líquido verdoso que tenía en un caldero y esperó hasta que este humeara.

\- Todo está listo. Hoy Kotori se unirá a su madre en el más allá.

\- Buena suerte, su Majestad.

 _\- Mocosa debilucha e incompetente, no has hecho nada por nadie y aun así todo el mundo te quiere. En cambio a mí, que he tratado de hacer las cosas bien y gobernar con firmeza, me odian y desprecian. Ya verás a quién querrán más cuando me deshaga de ti._

* * *

Kotori dormía plácidamente cuando un ruido interrumpió su sueño. Medio adormilada, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con una frágil y encorvada anciana con una canasta colgando del brazo. Se le veía agotada.

\- Buenos días, querida.

\- Buenos días, señora. ¿Qué desea? –preguntó la princesa lanzando un ruidoso bostezo–. Lo siento, estaba durmiendo, jeje –se disculpó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

\- Verás, mi linda criatura, soy una vendedora de pasteles. Me preguntaba si querrías comprarme uno.

\- Lo lamento, señora, pero no. Gracias de todas formas.

\- Oh, por favor, insisto.

\- En serio, no.

La anciana siguió tratando de convencer a Kotori de comprarle un pastel, pero esta se negaba cortésmente. Cuando la peligris se disponía a cerrarle la puerta, la vendedora se puso a llorar.

\- ¡Por favor, mi niña, cómprame un pastel! ¡Estoy vieja, enferma y no tengo otra forma de mantenerme! ¡Si no vendo todos hoy, no me alcanzará para pagar la renta de mi casa! ¡Por favor!

El corazón de Kotori no aguantó ver esas lágrimas. Le dolía ver a aquella anciana en un estado tan miserable.

\- De acuerdo, le compraré uno.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿No estás bromeando, querida?! –preguntó la mujer sin convencerse.

\- En serio. Ahora deje de llorar, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, querida! Ten.

La vendedora le entregó un trozo de _cheesecake_.

 _\- Se parece a los que comía en el castillo._

Lucía delicioso, demasiado tentador. Se suponía que debía pagar por él, pero no pudo aguantar darle un mordisco antes.

\- ¿Sabe bien, querida?

\- Tiene un sabor muy… muy… ¡AGH!

El _cheesecake_ cayó al suelo. En cuanto a Kotori, a lo que atinó fue a agarrarse el cuello. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar y su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

\- Señora…, por favor…, ayúdeme…

La mujer sonrió con malicia.

\- Deberías tener cuidado con los extraños, pequeña mocosa.

 _\- Esa voz…_

La princesa se desplomó. Antes de que su visión se fuera a negro, logró distinguir tenuemente cómo la anciana se rodeaba de humo y adoptaba la forma de la reina Erena.

\- Duerme para siempre.

Aquella fue la última cosa que Kotori pudo ver. Sus ojos se cerraron después.

* * *

\- Tsundere, creo que fuiste demasiado lejos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Seria! ¡Nadie se mete con mi enana y sale ileso!

El asunto era el siguiente: un borracho del público de su última actuación trató de pasarse de listo con Presumida e hizo cosas que la dejaron en vergüenza. Tsundere, que por mucho que peleara con la pelinegra la amaba demasiado, no lo aguantó y atacó al infeliz. Ninguna de las otras Musas la había visto tan furiosa antes, ni siquiera con la propia Presumida.

\- Tsundere…, gracias por defenderme.

La aludida se sonrojó. Ver a su novia con esa cara tan tierna la desarmaba por completo.

\- Ni que fuera la gran cosa –trató de sonar como siempre.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has venido todo el camino abrazándola, eh?

El sonrojo se hizo todavía más intenso.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente, Pervertida. Mejor las dejamos tranquilas.

\- Seria aburrida.

\- Esas dos se aman a pesar de todo, nya. Igual que como yo amo a mi Tímida –declaró Felina abrazando a su novia por el cuello.

\- F-Felina, aquí no.

\- Estamos entre amigas, nya, y todas saben de lo nuestro.

\- Aun así me da un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¡Nya! ¡Amo a mi Tímida siendo tímida, nya!

\- Me pregunto cómo estará Kotori-chan –dijo Glotona–. Esta es la primera vez que se queda sola tanto tiempo desde que llegó a la casa.

\- Tranquila, de seguro está bien.

\- ¿Tú crees, Seria?

Las Musas llegaron a su hogar. Pervertida sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose todas con una desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¡KOTORI-CHAN!

\- ¡PRINCESA KOTORI!

Kotori estaba tumbada en el suelo sin moverse. El pedazo de _cheesecake_ que mordió estaba tirado a su lado.

\- ¡KOTORI-CHAN!

Glotona llegó corriendo a donde estaba la ojiámbar y se colocó junto a ella.

\- ¡Kotori-chan, abre los ojos!

Nada pasó.

\- ¡Kotori-chan, somos nosotras!

Mismo resultado.

 _\- No puede ser._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Glotona.

\- Glotona, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Tímida con preocupación.

\- Está muerta… ¡Kotori-chan está muerta! –exclamó la pelijengibre largándose a llorar.

Las otras seis Musas no lo podían creer.

* * *

\- En serio esto es desesperante. Día que pasa, día que tengo que pelear con soldados –se quejaba la princesa Umi. Llevaba varios días cabalgando y todavía no había logrado encontrar a su prometida.

\- La reina Erena no descansará hasta que estemos muertas. Eso delo por hecho –afirmó Tsubasa a sus espaldas.

\- Debo reconocer que me has sido de ayuda, Tsubasa-san. Ya me habrían matado de no ser por ti.

\- Tengo entrenamiento de combate y conozco cómo pelean esos soldados. De algo me sirvió haber trabajado para la reina.

La travesía había llevado a ambas chicas al bosque. Tras unas horas de cabalgata, se encontraron con una curiosa escena: a lo lejos, siete chicas se encontraban de pie junto a un féretro de cristal. Por la distancia, no se podía distinguir quién era la persona dentro de ese féretro, por lo que la peliazul hizo que su caballo se acercara. El ruido de cascos delató su presencia.

\- ¿Quién eres? No estamos de humor para extraños –preguntó Seria con el ceño fruncido y los ojos humedecidos.

No recibió respuesta.

\- No… No puede ser…

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Umi en cuanto vio quién era la persona en el ataúd. Sin pensarlo, se bajó del caballo y se abalanzó sobre el cristal.

\- ¡KOTORI! ¡KOTORI!

La peliazul estaba desesperada. Llamaba a gritos a su amiga de la infancia, pero esta no reaccionaba ante su voz.

\- No… Kotori… Kotori… –decía sin poder creerlo. Gruesas lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Princesa… –atinó a decir Tsubasa.

\- Si tan solo hubiese llegado antes… Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho, ahora tú no…

No fue capaz de terminar la oración. Umi estaba destrozada y no podía dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Glotona de repente sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

\- Es la princesa Umi –respondió Tsubasa–. Ella y la princesa Kotori eran amigas de la infancia y estaban comprometidas para casarse.

 _\- ¿Ella era su prometida?_

\- Todo esto es culpa de la reina Erena. Ella fue quien la mató –afirmó la castaña.

\- Disculpa…

Pervertida se acercó a la princesa Umi y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Te gustaría que quitáramos la cubierta de cristal del ataúd? Tal vez quieras decirle algunas cosas.

\- … Por favor…

Las Musas retiraron el cristal y dejaron a Kotori expuesta. Umi, en medio de su dolor, pensaba que la peligris seguía viéndose tan hermosa como siempre y que su expresión era bastante serena.

 _\- Es casi como si durmiera._

Tomó una de las manos de su prometida y la acarició; su piel continuaba siendo suave al contacto.

\- Kotori, perdóname. Te fallé. No pude llegar a tiempo para salvarte.

La peliazul sollozaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando decías que algún día nos íbamos a casar? Ya me imagino la cara de felicidad que pusiste cuando supiste sobre nuestro compromiso –intentó sonreír un poco–. Debo confesar que… yo también me alegré. Mucho. Nunca pensé que una chica tan linda como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo. Estoy segura de que habrías sido una magnífica reina: amable, cariñosa, compasiva, habrías hecho mucho por tu pueblo y yo habría estado más que feliz de darte una mano.

Umi pudo distinguir unas flores de anémona cerca del féretro y las cortó.

\- Este iba a ser nuestro símbolo. ¿Lo recuerdas? –dijo mientras colocaba las flores en las manos de la peligris. Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir mientras veía el inerte rostro de su amada–. Kotori, no quiero que te vayas sin saberlo: tal vez no llegamos a casarnos como tú querías, pero me hiciste muy feliz durante todos estos años… Te amo, te amo mucho.

Umi rompió en llanto otra vez. Tsubasa y las Musas, por su parte, guardaban un solemne silencio, aunque las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Que esto pruebe mi amor por ti.

La peliazul tomó el rostro de la ojiámbar con delicadeza y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Quería transmitir sus sentimientos de forma clara aun si Kotori ya no era capaz de retribuirlos.

Fue entonces que ocurrió el milagro.

Una de las manos de la peligris comenzó a moverse ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Pervertida.

\- ¡Miren eso!

\- ¡Se está moviendo! –exclamó Glotona.

Los ambarinos ojos de Kotori comenzaban a abrirse otra vez de forma lenta, y lo primero que vieron fue algo que hacía tiempo esperaban tener frente a ellos.

\- Umi… chan…

\- Kotori…

\- Umi… chan…, viniste… por mí… – dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Kotori… Kotori… ¡Kotori!

La peliazul estrechó con fuerza a su prometida entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegría. La peligris, sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando, correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¡Creí que te había perdido!

\- Tranquila, Umi-chan… Estoy aquí… Contigo.

Glotona no quiso quedarse atrás y también se unió al abrazo, y lo mismo hicieron todas las Musas posteriormente. No cabía duda: los sinceros sentimientos de Umi habían salvado a Kotori de la muerte y fueron más poderosos que la magia malsana de Erena.

\- ¡Qué bueno que no moriste, nya!

\- ¡Nos asustaste mucho!

El triste ambiente de antes fue reemplazado por uno alegre de golpe.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? –preguntó Pervertida una vez que deshicieron el abrazo.

\- Primero, lograr que Kotori recupere su trono; y después…

Umi miró a su prometida con ojos brillantes y seguros, causando un sonrojo en ella.

 _\- Me encargaré de cumplir tu deseo._

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kotori-chan –decía Glotona mientras se enjugaba una lágrima.

\- Se merecen lo mejor, y estoy segura de que ambos reinos prosperarán mucho con su unión.

\- Ojalá sea así, eh… eh… Disculpa, no sé tu nombre –comentó la Musa.

\- Es cierto, no me presenté. Soy Tsubasa, una cazadora al servicio de la princesa Umi.

 _\- Es hermosa_ –pensó la pelijengibre con un pequeño rubor.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

\- Soy Glotona, una de las Siete Musas. Mucho gusto.

* * *

\- No… Aún no lo creo…

Erena estaba impactada. El espejo le informó de algo que no esperaba oír: las princesas finalmente se habían encontrado y Umi había dado la orden a su ejército de dirigirse al reino de su prometida para ayudarla a retomar el poder.

\- Mis tropas están demasiado diezmadas. Esa tonta peliazul acabó con mis mejores hombres… La subestimé… La subestimé demasiado…

\- Su Majestad…

\- Ya no puedo huir a ninguna parte. Si mando a mis soldados, no durarán mucho contra ese ejército; si trato de volver a mi reino, se las arreglarán para encontrarme… Ni mi magia servirá.

\- Su Majestad…

\- Volver a saber de la estúpida de Kotori ha avivado el odio del pueblo por mí… ¿Por qué, espejo? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba Erena mientas comenzaba a quebrarse–. ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser querida?!

La monarca rompió en llanto.

\- ¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo! ¡A esa niña debilucha la llenaban de elogios y cariño y a mí me despreciaban! ¡Mi padre siempre me decía: "Tal vez seas mi heredera, pero nunca serás una líder capaz"! ¡¿Por qué me odian tanto?! ¡Nadie, nunca, ha sido capaz de decirme que me quiere!

\- Yo sí la quiero.

Erena se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso había oído mal?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Dije que yo sí la quiero. Tal vez hizo algunas cosas que no debía, pero sé que en el fondo usted no es el monstruo que la gente cree que es.

La chica del espejo sonrió con dulzura.

\- Creo que yo también tengo parte de culpa en todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo. El amor puede hacerte cometer estupideces.

Erena se sonrojó ante aquella inesperada confesión.

\- Supongo que por eso estuve de acuerdo con todos sus planes. Su Majestad, usted y yo hemos estado juntas por muchos años. Conozco todos sus secretos y su verdadero yo; creo que por lo mismo… me terminé enamorando de usted.

\- Pero… tú eres un espejo.

\- Soy un espejo…, pero también soy una chica.

La reina tal vez se lo imaginó, pero creyó ver un sonrojo en aquella muchacha.

 _\- Quizás deba darle una oportunidad. A pesar de ser un objeto, es la única que ha mostrado verdadera preocupación por mí._

Un estruendoso sonido de pasos se dejó oír. No cabía duda: los soldados se acercaban al salón del trono y venían por Erena.

\- ¡Van a atraparme!

\- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Toque mi cristal y podrá escapar!

Sin pensárselo mucho, la usurpadora lo hizo. Una fuerza misteriosa comenzó a succionarla lentamente, haciéndola entrar al espejo para encontrarse por primera vez con la chica que vivía en él.

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo, su Majestad.

\- Llámame Erena. Mi tiempo en el trono ha terminado.

La cobriza tomó la cara de la antigua reina y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Esta le correspondió.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Dudo que "espejo" sea un nombre adecuado ahora.

\- Dígame Anju.

\- Anju…

Cuando los soldados ingresaron a la sala del trono, no encontraron a quien buscaban. En su lugar, vieron cómo el espejo que colgaba de la pared caía al suelo y se hacía pedazos.

* * *

\- Las novias pueden besarse.

Kotori y Umi se besaron frente a una multitud que las aclamaba de pie. Por fin había llegado el gran día. Después de muchas penurias y varios meses tratando de reconstruir el reino, dos corazones destinados a estar juntos para siempre daban el sí.

\- Te dije que íbamos a casarnos un día, Umi-chan, jeje.

\- Lo hiciste, y pensar que en ese momento no te creí.

\- Umi-chan…

Entre los asistentes estaban los padres de la peliazul, Tsubasa y las Siete Musas, quienes hacían sus propios comentarios.

\- Qué hermosa ceremonia –comentó Tímida visiblemente emocionada.

\- Un día, Tímida y yo haremos lo mismo, nya –afirmó Felina.

\- Fue lindo, pero no exageren –dijo Tsundere. Su boca decía una cosa, pero sus ojos humedecidos decían lo contrario.

\- Fue un matrimonio común y corriente. No sé por qué se emocionan tanto –mencionó Presumida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Era la que más lloraba.

\- Todo fue muy bonito –declaró Seria–. Me alegra que nos hayan invitado.

\- ¿Te gustaría que tuviésemos una ceremonia así, Seria? –preguntó Pervertida.

\- Mucho.

\- ¡Fue todo tan hermoso! –exclamó Glotona–. ¡Y Kotori-chan se veía preciosa con su vestido de novia! Aunque Umi-chan tampoco se quedó atrás con ese traje de príncipe.

\- Las dos serán muy felices.

\- ¿En serio lo crees, Tsu-chan?

\- Definitivamente.

Ya en la fiesta, llegó un momento crucial para la mayoría de las mujeres solteras: el lanzamiento del ramo.

\- ¡Ahí va!

\- ¡Es mío! ¡Ese ramo es mío! –exclamó Presumida lanzándose como un animal salvaje.

\- Ah, no. Yo seré quien lo atrape –aseguró Seria mientras forcejeaba.

\- ¡Es mío, nya! –gritó Felina tratando de saltar.

Para sorpresa de todas, ninguna de ellas lo atrapó. Quien lo hizo fue…

\- ¡¿GLOTONA?!

\- ¿Eh?

La pelijengibre, quien no se había movido de su sitio por estar concentrada en el banquete, vio cómo el ramo caía en su regazo.

\- Tsu-chan, creo que somos las siguientes.

\- ¿No crees que primero deberíamos formalizar? –preguntó la castaña–. Hemos tenido unas cuantas citas, pero no somos novias aún.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo, así que entrégame ese ramo! –bramó Presumida.

\- No, dámelo a mí –exigió Seria.

\- ¡Mejor a mí, nya! –exclamó Felina.

\- Tal vez deberían dejar a Glotona en paz. Si no lo hacen, tendré que castigarlas –dijo Pervertida moviendo amenazadoramente sus manos y sonriendo de forma siniestra. Presumida y Felina se abrazaron aterradas, mientras que Seria sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Por qué nos habremos enamorado de un par de locas? –le preguntó Tsundere a Tímida mientras veía la escena.

\- Tal vez porque son lindas y alegran nuestras vidas.

La pelirroja no pudo refutar eso.

* * *

El matrimonio de las princesas Kotori y Umi daba inicio a una nueva era para ambos reinos. Tras un tiempo en las tinieblas, finalmente se veía la luz. Lo que viniera después todavía era un misterio, pero una cosa estaba clara: ambas lo afrontarían juntas, sin importar qué.

\- Umi-chan, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Kotori.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al fin de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **En la idea original, Anju era la reina y Erena el espejo, pero después decidií intercambiar sus papeles porque, a mi juicio, Erena emitía más esa vibra de reina que Anju. También pueden opinar si están de acuerdo conmigo o no en ese punto.**

 **Con respecto a las historias largas, no sé cuándo tenga listos los capítulos nuevos, así que no daré fechas. Eso sí, posiblemente el de "En busca de la maestra" salga antes. Ahí veré.**

 **No se olviden de seguir mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
